Electric Holiday
Disney's Electric Holiday is a 2012 animated short starring Minnie Mouse. The short is a collaboration between The Walt Disney Company and the Barney's New York fashion industry. Along with Minnie, it co-stars a cast of iconic Disney characters and world renowned fashion designers, models, and more. Synopsis After seeing a beautiful dress in the window, Minnie dreams of herself in Paris, France where she is a popular fashionista on her way to her next runway, where she struts down wearing the dress from the window. After she wakes from her dream, Mickey arrives and has revealed to have bought the dress as a gift for Minnie, much to her absolute delight. Cast Disney characters *Minnie Mouse *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Snow White *Cheshire Cat (cameo) *The Mad Hatter (cameo) *Tinker Bell *Captain Hook (cameo) *Cruella De Vil *Patch (cameo) *Jafar (cameo) *Tiana *Ray (cameo) Fashion icons *Lady Gaga *Steven Meisel *Suzy Menkes *Linda Evangelista *Franca Sozzani *Sarah Jessica Parker *Mario Sorrenti *Carine Roitfeld *Anna Dello Russo *Juergen Teller *Bryan Boy *Julien D'ys *Guido Palau *Pat McGrath *Alber Elbaz *Nicolas Ghesquière *Bridget Foley *Ed Filipowski *Cathy Horyn *Emmanuelle Alt *Glenda Bailey *Naomi Campbell *Daphne Guinness Trivia *In Minnie's daydream, during the fashion show scene, Mickey is wearing a shirt by fashion designer Alexander Wang. The shirt says "Join a Weird Trip" and depicts the death mask of Tutankhamun, based on the Nemes headdress. This shirt has been worn by Justin Bieber. *There is no dialogue in the short. Gallery Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube24.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube23.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube22.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube21.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube19.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube20.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube17.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube16.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube15.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube13.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube12.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube11.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube8.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube7.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube5.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube6.jpg|Minnie, Daisy, and Snow White backstage Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube4.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube3.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube2.jpg Disney Barneys New York Electric Holiday - Starring Minnie Mouse - YouTube.jpg srOjFEs.png|Minnie imagines her younger self. Minnie kissing Mickey electric holiday.jpg Minnie EH.jpg nl:Electric Holiday Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse Category:2012 films Category:Electric Holiday Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts Category:2012 shorts Category:Daisy Duck shorts Category:Minnie Mouse shorts Category:Crossovers